


What We Share

by Asexuallaw



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Bag End, Because fuck clothes, Domestic Fluff, Eating naked, Human Smaug, M/M, Nudity, naked hobbit, post smut, smaugbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asexuallaw/pseuds/Asexuallaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smaug and Bilbo appreciate each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Share

Swarms of pleasure rolled through his body as they always do after Smaug fucks him senseless. His own white cum dribbles off his chin and he gasps as Smaug pulls out, his tall mate panting against his neck. Bilbo smiles, reaching his small hands up to play with Smaugs dark locks, and he feels the dragon smirk against his skin.

“Is my hair that interesting?”

“It's soft.”

“Mm, so is yours...but mine is not nearly as pretty.” Smaug leans up, forcing Bilbo to retract his hands, and now they're looking at each other. Hazel is lost in gold, and gold can't get enough of hazel. Smaug caresses Bilbo's face gently with his talons and puts his legs down until the hobbits feet touched the coldness of the laundry room floor. Bilbo shivered and was immediately enveloped once more in Smaugs heat as the dragon lifted his thief into his arms. Bilbo sighed contentedly into Smaugs neck and looked down at the soiled clothes. 

“Guess I'll have to re wash those.”

“I'll help, if you'd like?”

“I appreciate it, Smaug, I really do,” Bilbo assured. Smaug had taken them to the kitchen, and once in there he sat Bilbo down. “But I think you should leave the house chores to me. Last time you tried to cook you almost burned the house down.”

Smaug chuckled in remembrance and firmly nodded. “Alright, my little mate...I'll stick to plowing your flower bed, and that delicious arse of yours.”

Bilbo felt his cheeks blossom with flush and he turned away, hiding a smile. “You hush, you. I'm peckish, so I'm going to eat something. Would you like anything?” While he said this he had begun grabbing bread and meats from the pantry, and pans from the cabinets. 

Smaug smirked and made himself comfortable at his usual spot at the kitchen table. “Oh you know what I would like to eat,” he purred, snake-ish tongue sliding over his lips.

Bilbo let out a small, but amused sigh and turned to face Smaug, his cock half hard and bobbing against his stomach despite himself. “Smaug, I just let you pummel me three times in a row. Once in our bed, once in my chair, and just now on the clean laundry. You can control your animalistic tendencies long enough to eat luncheon with me.”

Smaug huffed, a smoke of ring flaring from his nostril, and said no more on the subject. Bilbo grinned victoriously and turned back around to finish making his food. And Smaug watched the entire time, enjoying how Bilbo's raw ass still maintained it's fullness after being fucked by his mammoth of a cock all morning. Though his true form was preferable, in this one he could really slam into his mate properly, and as much as he wanted to. Besides, he'd never fit in Bag End and would have to please Bilbo in the open, which the hobbit would not want. Bilbo thought he was lustful now, wait until the mating cycles.

His thoughts were interrupted by his Bilbo setting a cup of tea in front of him. Smaug stared at it, then Bilbo, and grinned. He took the warm glass in his massive hand. “Thank you, my love,”

“You're welcome, gorgeous. I've got plenty of pork if you'd like some?” Bilbo offered, grabbing the cooked food and setting it on the table. Smaug looked at the plate and grabbed a plateful of pork; thankfully Bilbo had anticipated his dragon to be greedy like always and had made extra. He grabbed some for himself and dug in.

“Bilbo.”

“Mm?”

“I love you.”

Bilbo paused, fork halfway in his mouth. He put it down and stared at Smaug, eyes widening just a bit. He beamed, and reached out to hold Smaugs hand.

“I love you too, really I do. Ever since you showed up on my doorstep, my life has changed for the better. I used to think that after the journey I'd be doomed to spend the rest of my life dull and alone, but not anymore...not since I have you.”

Smaug put his tea down and could only gaze deeply at his hobbit, his heart melting more with every word. “I feel the same way. I had never felt love before I met you. And even though you know about all the bad things I've done, you let me into your life. And I appreciate that.”

Bilbo blinked back a tear, wiping his eye on a napkin. “Of course I let you in. Hobbits are naturally hospitable, as I've told you before. Even though I did know of all the things you've done, I still wanted to help because you were in danger. Feels like just yesterday that happened...I want to spend my whole life with you Smaug.”

“I'll gladly spread some magic of mine to keep you young for as long as I live, or until one of us is killed. I wish to spend eternity with you, my precious barrel rider.” He gripped Bilbo's hands tighter in his own, caressing one of his thumbs gently. 

“Yes...I'd like that. Thank you.”

“Of course, my love.”

“...you know, I must say,” Bilbo mused, slowly standing up. Smaug watched his every movement with obvious amusement. The hobbit came over and slid into his lap, and now straddled the dragon. Smaugs already hard cock pressed against Bilbo's abused arse, and Smaug growled deeply as he gripped Bilbo's hips firmly. “I feel like I could go for another round...”

“Oh, yessss, I could as well-”

“Mm, after the dishes are clean.”

“...there's always a catch.”


End file.
